


I Know It's A Good Thing

by Lavieannie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavieannie/pseuds/Lavieannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin Frey wants a better life. So she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the fifth daughter of Walder Frey, a Lord that everyone despises, has its difficulties. Nobody wants to marry a Frey, let alone the fifth daughter of a Frey, no matter how pretty she is.

Roslin Frey had always known from a young age that nobody liked her family. But it didn't become more apparent to her, when she was 14 summers old and her betrothal to Lord Tarly's heir was broken. She had never met Lord Tarly's son, she just knew that she had been set to marry him due to some favour Lord Tarly had owed her father. So when ravens came flying bringing news that the heir had "volunteered" to join the Night's Watch, she knew that she was never going to become Lady Tarly.

"Fuck that Tarly and his fat lard of a son." growled her father. "Fuck him." That was the only response she heard from her father regarding the matter and herself. To him, she was just another daughter that didn't matter.

Roslin knew she had to do something. She had to get away from her family. Of course she loved them, no matter how awful they were, but Roslin wanted more from life. She wanted the chance to escape and actually be able to be her own person, rather than just another one of those Freys that everyone hated. She wanted another name.

So when her father announced that the Starks were coming to The Twins, as a brief stop on their way to visit Riverrun, Roslin knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Roslin knew she was a pretty girl. Well, pretty for a Frey and that was not saying much. However she knew that her bow lips, pretty brown eyes and slender neck were nice to look upon and that was going to be a factor in this, which meant making sure she was one of the first faces the Starks saw.

So when the Starks and their retinue arrived at the Twins, Roslin made sure she was up front with her father and her brothers.

"What you doing here?" Spat her brother Walder. Or was it Colvin? Roslin could never tell her brothers apart.

She stood up straighter and looked her brother in the eye, "Father said I must stand here with you all. He said I am to present myself to the Starks."

Walder or Colvin scrunched his nose into what can only be known as a confused look but because he was so ugly no one could tell. "No, he didn't! He doesn't even fucking know your name. You get in the back and I'll deal..." 

Thankfully before he could finish the gates opened and in came the Starks. Walder/Colvin shut his mouth and turned to face ahead but the grimace he was sporting told Roslin that her transgression would not be forgotten.

Now the Starks were known for their muted personality through out Westeros. But to a young girl like Roslin, who had only ever really interacted with her family and who had never left her home, they were exotic creatures. The Stark family all arrived on horseback, all looking like royalty. There was Catelyn Stark who entered first. She was known to most of Roslin's family, being the daughter of their liege lord Hoster Tully, but this was the first time Roslin had set her eyes on this great lady. She was beautiful with bright auburn hair and a face that Roslin knew men fought for. On the horse with her was probably her youngest son, only two summers old and wriggling to be let free. 

Behind her rode in two young boys, one who was a copy of Catelyn Stark with her red hair and Tully blue eyes and the other the opposite but still handsome with a cocky grin gracing his face. Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy.

Everyone knew Robb Stark was the heir to Winterfell and the whole of the North, which made him one of the most sought after men in the entire kingdom other than Prince Joffrey. Everyone wanted their daughters to marry the heir to the North. He would probably be married to a princess of some distant land. So Roslin knew she should not waste her time on Robb Stark, no matter how handsome he was. Indeed he was incredibly pretty to look at. No, Roslin needed to be practical. And practical meant setting her sights a little lower.

So when Theon Greyjoy came down from his horse and started greeting the Freys, Roslin made sure that when he got to her she would put on her best smile, look up at him from under lashes and blush prettily for him. It helped that Robb Stark was right next to him and was looking at her. But she couldn't think about that. Not when she had to make Theon, the heir to Iron Islands and her ticket away from this god forsaken place, fall in love with her.


End file.
